Any person contemplating the use of a firearm should reasonably undergo some form of training. Such training must necessarily involve use of a weapon in a “safe” condition, i.e., a condition wherein the firearm is not capable of tiring, accidentally or intentionally, live ammunition. The easiest solution is to use an actual firearm, while making sure that live ammunition is not present in the weapon. Experience has shown that such a solution does not always work: sooner or later, a live round of ammunition makes its way into the proverbial “unloaded gun.” Additionally, dry tiring, i.e., allowing a firing pin to fall on an empty chamber, of a firearm may be harmful to the firearm. So-called “dummy” ammunition may be provided, which has a cushioning material in place of the convention primer, the use of which lessens the probability of damage to a firing mechanism, however, such dry firing still allows a possibility of accidental chambering of a live round, and only slightly lessens potential damage to a firearm.
Training weapons are available, which weapons are incapable of firing live ammunition. Such inert training weapons, which may be made of polymer or aluminum, are currently on the market, however, such training weapons typically cost hundreds of dollars and require extra space for storage, transportation and shipping.